young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Cain (Vendetta)
Biography Early Life Born as the eldest sister of two siblings and the eldest daughter of a once famous boxer. You would think that Alexis would have the world on a plate before her. Well, she did at first. Up until the age of five or so she had the typical loving family between herself, her three year old brother and her parents. But slowly, everything changed. Her father while always was never keen to have the daughter be the eldest, never showed any resentment of it until his career was ended after losing his championship title. Which began a long spiral for him down from the top and ended in the gutters of local bars. It wasn't until well after that it was discovered that his opponent had been a low level superhuman but by then the damage to his reputation was finished. Alexis' brother, now about nine himself and was frankly, not fit for athletics became the target for their fathers abuse. He pushed him to be a boxer and punished him severely when he inevitably failed. Their mother, unable to cope with the fall of her husband and unwilling to stand up to him, killed herself with a drug overdose by the time Alexis was thirteen. This left Alexis the sole defender of her brother, until one day when she was sixteen years old she finally challenged her old man. Alexis had been training secretly by herself because her father refused to teach her and by this time the semblance of champion was long gone from him. In her eyes he was nothing more than a broken down drunk. She was ready for him. She wasn't. Her father beat her. However, he was enraged by her defiance of him and mixed with his own insecurities and intoxication. He continued to beat her. All while in front of her brother, Daniel Cain. For years the boy had hid behind her, and now it was she who needed him. Enraged, he reached out with his eyes closed and screamed. Only to slowly open his eyes...and see that he had impaled his father with a diamond spear for a right arm. Confused and terrified, he ran. That was the last time Alexis has seen Daniel. She was moved into the foster home program. Moved around until she finally landed with a family where she would attend Thomson High. In the time sense she has had to find a way to cope with being a frail human in a world of monsters. Where 'super' is the standard more and more each day. At first she was content to simply continue her boxing training, but decided that wasn't enough. She needed 'power'. Something that would elevate her from victim to hunter. The answer was deceptively simple. The gun. A seemingly very basic tool of life and death. After 'acquiring' (stealing) her first gun she took it to an isolated area and discovered that she had a talent for hitting the mark. In fact, almost unnaturally so. While she had to practice operating one a bit, she had an instinct for accuracy. And firearms were rather easy to come by in her area if you knew where to look. At first this was just an outlet to channel her anger. But after a year of beating punching bags in the boxing gym and shooting targets down range, she decided that she needed to be doing more. Something to actually help people rather than herself. Heroes attempted to, but they didn't seem to go far enough. It seemed common sense to her. Someone needed to take out the garbage in the world. And she was literally living in it. So last year she started her 'training' regimen. Which consisted of boxing, target practice and reckless operation of motorcycles. Putting together a persona she believed could strike fear and intimidation in criminals she created what will soon be known as the Red Raven. As she eagerly waits for the right moment to reveal herself.